


Merlin Roared

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonspeak, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin calls for Kilgharrah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Roared

Merlin roared. He could feel it tightly coiled, waiting for his need. And his need was strong. The roar came from somewhere between his stomach and groin and streamed from his mouth, spiraling out to reach the dragon. He roared because his life depended on it. He ran, slender legs stretching, attempting flight, believing that he could outrun the danger before Kilgharrah appeared. He sucked in cold air that whipped around him and chilled exposed flesh, leaves and branches scratched his face, but all he noticed was the heat that was uncoiling in him as he roared out “Oooooooh, dragorn!”


End file.
